Parallel Universe?
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: The Doctor and Amy Accidently go into the Parallel universe. The Tardis broke again and they are both suck. But the doctor meets Rose, but Rose does no know he is the doctor. bad discription and most likey full of spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long break. This is my first non-Pokémon story. Now, best if I start to write more and talk less huh. This chapi is small, sorry.**

The Tardis flew through the time vortex, spinning round and round. Inside were the last Time Lord and his faithful companions Amy and Rory. The Doctor laughed and ran around the control panel playing with the complex buttons and levers. None of them knew where they were going; the Doctor had said that they were going somewhere random. He always knew that there was danger where ever he went.

Amy and Rory grabbed on the rail as the Doctor stepped back and laughed as they plummeted towards their destination.

"Where are we going?" Amy screamed as the Tardis shook and rumbled.

"I told you, a mystery!" The Doctor answered wile fumbling for a hand grip. Amy shook her head, wandering where the hell they were going. KABOOM! The Tardis landed with a thump, very unusual, and even more unusual, the light flickered out.

"What just happened?" Rory asked the Doctor quizzically. The Doctor stayed silent. "I said, what just happened!" Rory repeated but more confused. The Doctor still didn't answer him. Instead he walked towards the doors and gave them a little push and walked outside. Amy and Rory exchanged glances then followed the Doctor out into the open.

"No, no, no, no! This can't have happened!" the Doctor screamed.

"What?' Amy asked him.

"I must be wrong, we can't have gotten here!"

"Gotten where?" Rory said suspiciously.

"Parallel Universe, but that isn't possible." The Doctor mumbled to himself. The look on the Doctor's face was pear terror and happiness at the same time which confused Rory and Amy. The look was almost mad, like he had just accomplished something huge. To Rory and Amy, I looked just like earth, the signs, the cars and even the people. The Doctor took out a key and pressed a button, making the Tardis invisible to the naked eye. "Since we are here, I have some business to attend, don't do anything stupid. No meeting anyone you know. No… troublesome stuff and STAY together." The Doctor rambled.

Amy and Rory looked at each other confused, but seemed to be able to tell that the Doctor had something that had been nagging him that he needed to do. "Ok, we won't do anything rash, kay?" Amy Said with her Scottish accent.

The Doctor nodded and ran off. He ran as fast as he could, anticipating when he would be able to see her again, Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Really sorry for the short chapter, it just seemed like a good spot to stop. This one will be much longer. Maybe 1 to 2 thousand words, which is the normal length of one of my stories. Or they will all be short chapters. How about they all are short chapters that I post almost daily, or maybe two a day! Oooo, ha, ha! **

The Doctor ran down an ally, heading for Torchwood. He did not know how he knew that Torchwood was that way, but he just knew. He burst through an old rusted door and followed a pathway that would lead him to Torchwood. Finally he burst though the last door into Torchwood's main base. Huffing, he went up to someone that was on a computer and asked is Rose Tyler was in the office today.

"Let me check, if I run a scanner through the system, I can see everyone who is at work today." The officer's hands buzzed on the keys. All of a sudden he sopped and looked at the Doctor. "And why should I tell you?"

The Doctor held up his psychic paper to the officer. "Why not?" the employee stared at the paper.

"You're a front desk efficiency inspector!" The worker said in awe.

"I am? I mean of course I am!" the Doctor stuttered. "Now find me Rose!"

"Rose Tyler… Rose Tyler," he mumbled as he scanned the list of people at work. "Rose Tyler… is at work."

"Where?" The Doctor pressed on.

"Room 34. If you take a right by elevator 78, you will see elevator 91. If you get inside that one and go to floor 48. Once you get there, find room 34. She should be there, if no she might be on break. To find the break room…"

"Ok, I kinda get the point," The Doctor said. He ran off following the directions that the worker had told him to go. He burst out of elevator 91 and took a deep breath. He walked slowly and carefully down the hallway and found room 34. He reached out for the door knob but stopped. Would she remember him? Would she hate him? That didn't matter, he wanted to see her so bad it hurt. He opened the door to see a room full of working people.

His heart skipped a beat, there she was, Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short chapi!**

He walked up to Rose and tapped her shoulder. "Rose, it's me!" He whispered.

She turned around, "who?"

"Me!"

"Me? Who is 'me'?"

"Me! It's ME!" The Doctor was getting frustrated.

"WHO IS ME!" Rose was also getting agitated.

"Me, the Doctor!"

"Ya right, you don't look anything like him!" she protested.

"I regenerated!" The Doctor explained. "But it is still me."

"Regenerated, that means you died? How?"

"Long story." The Doctor sighed.

"What's with the outfit? I mean the bow tie." Rose pricked an eye brow.

"Bow ties are cool." He repeated his famous motto.

She smiled; "come here you!" she grabbed the Doctor in an embrace. He stood there, stunned, and wrapped his arms around her back. It had been so long since she had hugged him; it had been so long since he had seen her at all. "You've changed, but you are still the same old Doctor. Why have you not come back before?"

"Accidents are beautiful. I couldn't, I don't know how I got here, but I know that you are coming back with me." The Doctor smiled. At that moment Jackie walked in, saw Rose with a strange hot man and interrupted right away.

"What, who is that?" Jackie walked straight up to Rose and pointed her finger in Rose's face. "Answer me, who is that?"

"You won't believe me if I told you." Rose laughed.

"She's right, you won't believe us." The Doctor stepped in.

"Oh, I'll believe anything. Just who is that hot man that you are chatting with?" Jackie pressed on.

"You know him." Rose chewed her gum.

"You do," The Doctor backed Rose up.

"Do not, I would remember someone so… ya." Jackie protested.

"He's the Doctor."

"No."

"Yes," the Doctor stepped in.

"Will you stop stepping in?" Rose turned to the Doctor. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so what if he is the Doctor, what's with the Bow Tie?" Jackie questioned.

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor protested.

"You really are the Doctor!" Jackie sounded disbelieved.

"Yes, you get it!" The Doctor couldn't finish his sentence before he was tackled with hugs and kisses.

"Where were you? Are you all alone? How come you haven't come earlier? Why do you look different? Why…" Jackie pummeled him with question after question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this one is so short. LONG story why, so please don't ask. I think this is my shortest chapter yet, don't you think? Well, I fell like posting it now. **

"Ok, one question at a time! Can you repeat them?" The Doctor cringed.

"Where have you been?" Jackie repeated.

"Florida! Just joking! I have…. been busy."

"Too busy for me?"

"I wanted to come, like I could!" The Doctor protested.

Jackie looked cross, but that wouldn't make her hate the Doctor. She was mainly cross because he hadn't come by to say hello. "Ok then, question two, are you all alone?"

"Well, ya, maybe not."

"Who is with you?" Rose and Jackie both wanted to know this. Both of them waited as anxiously as a bear waiting for its dinner. In a way, they kinda looked like bears, with that hungry expression on their faces.

"Well, their names are…" The Doctor didn't have to finish his sentence, because the building shook as if there was an earthquake. Almost everyone hit the floor, like an earthquake drill at school. They all grabbed for some head protection except for the Doctor, who was the person who made the Everyone to Almost Everyone that was on the floor. The Doctor stood in the middle of the room, acting as if the earthquake didn't affect him at all. It kinda irritated everyone because he seemed to take the earthquake so facetiously.

"Oh, don't get all scared, it's JUST an earthquake!" The Doctor chuckled. Although right after that, it just stopped. Something flew past the window, so fast that no one could make out its figure. The Doctor stopped laughing.

"What was that?" One worker asked. The Doctor put his finger to his lips to silence the frightened worker. The Doctor slowly walked to the broken window and peered out, careful not to fall. The Doctor looked around until he saw a real face palm. It was Amy and Rory! They were running as fast as they could away from something, something metal and very ancient, a Dalek!


	5. Chapter 5

**Been busy…**

"What is it?" Rose asked suddenly. "Who are those people?"

"They're my companions, Amy and Rory." The Doctor explained. "They seem to always get into trouble were ever we go."

"How long have you been travailing with them?" Jackie questioned.

"That's not the point, they're in danger right now and I need to help them!" The Doctor turned down Jackie's question.

"Right, sort of forgot, so you need to help them right?"

"Yes! You get the point!"

**(Ps. The episode where Rose comes back to help save the world does not exist because I said so. So when reading this, make sure to remember that Rose does not have another him that is with Rose, she is all alone and has not seen the Doctor since they were traveling together) **

The Doctor looked at Rose and they both made a silent agreement. Both of them ran to the Elevator and hit the down button. The elevator slowly descended until it hit the bottom. The Doctor and Rose ran thought the pipes, grate floors, going down flights of stairs until they reached the medal door, they both reached for the handle their fingers touched, Rose felt a quick sensation as her hand clasped the Doctors. Then the sensation ended and they ere running again. Their feet barley hit the ground as they ran; it felt like old times, just the two of them fighting to save the planet, or even another planet sometimes. Rose missed those times bitterly; she never wanted this to end,

Rose shook her head, she had to help Amy, and what's his name? Rory, she thought. She could not let them get hurt if she would, she would not have been the Doctors companion at all! She raced aster the Doctor making sure not to lag behind.

They reached Amy and Rory just in the nick of time because the Daleks were advancing rapidly and were almost on top of the two. Amy grabbed Rory's arm and dragged him towards the Doctor, narrowly missing a laser shot from one Dalek.

"Doctor! What took you?" Rory demanded.

"Latter, RUN!" The Doctor screamed so that the two of them could hear him over all the computerized voiced of the Daleks. All four of them ran down an alleyway avoiding being seen by one of the Daleks. They all slumped against the brick wall of a building, breathing heavily. Amy put her hand on her chest in relief.

"Are they gone?" Rory asked.

"No, we are just hiding." The Doctor scratched his forehead and straightened his bowtie.

"I'm guessing you're Rose Tyler? I'm Amy and this is my fiancée, Rory. It's a pleasure to meet you, the Doctor talks about you a lot." Amy offered a hand and shook hands with Rose.

Rose was relived. Amy was engaged and the Doctor didn't forget about her. She breathed out heavily, tilting her head back. She could not believe how fortunate she was; she could go back with the Doctor and travel with him. The Doctor would take her, Mickey, her mom and dad back to the other universe, and then she could travel with the Doctor forever! Her family! They were all in danger right now, she had to go and save them!

"Doctor… My family, they're in danger right now, I need to go and save them!" Rose insisted.

The Doctor nodded, "All right everyone, let's go!"

They all ran making an assembly line, 'The Saver of Rose's Family' crew. Rose knew Mickey would be alright for longer than her parents, so she ran to Torchwood first, to save her mother.

**I wrote this one on paper originally, tip, and never write on paper first!**

**R & R**


End file.
